


The Amnesiac: Crimson Flower

by MCJD931



Series: Three Houses: The Amnesiac [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amnesia, Crimson Flower, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: Step aside, Robin. A new amnesiac is here.An amnesiac turns up at the gates of Garreg Mach one day with only his clothes, some gold, and a Hero's Relic, an entirely new one with a Crest Stone that appears to have an entirely new Crest, only knowing his name. When he is found to have a compatible Crest, the plot only thickens.Rhea makes the decision to allow him to enroll in the Officer's Academy, where he picks the Black Eagles as his house.His path is caught up with the paths of Byleth Einser and Edelgard von Hresvelg.The path of a Fire Emblem Amnesiac is always interesting.(ON HOLD)





	1. Waking Up

Jasce Morier wasn't a man to sleep in. At least, he didn't think so.

He awoke to... not where he was sleeping. In fact, he didn't remember where he had started sleeping.

He decided to leave the room he was in, grabbing the sword resting near him. He didn't know why, but it's presence comforted him.

He was greeted with a small hallway. A green-haired man, who definitely looked like he was somewhere around 35, who walked to him, simply asking, "Would you like to tell any of us why you were sleeping right outside the gates of the Monastery? And why you have a Hero's Relic?"

Jasce simply looked around. "I'm in a monastery?"

Now it was the green-haired man's turn to be confused. "You're telling me you didn't see the huge monastery you were sleeping right on the gates of?" 

Jasce responded with "I might've but I don't.... remember... anything, really."

"You're telling me you have amnesia?"

"I suppose? I can remember a few things, my name, uh, Jasce Morier, my birthdate, how to use magic, and swordfighting. Even those are hard for me to keep hold of."

"If what you say is true, which is doubtful, Lady Rhea will want to see you, in that case. Follow me."

Jasce complied. The guy looked like he already was distrustful of Jasce, and really didn't need much of a reason to gut him. Better to just comply for now. They walked down the hallway, and into a large room, where an another green-haired person, albeit lighter green, was waiting. She was dressed in somewhat fancy clothing, which Jasce guessed that if this was a Monastery, then this "Lady Rhea" must be the High Priest or Arch-Bishop or whatever. 

"Seteth, who is this? And why does he appear to have a Hero's Relic?"

"Jasce Morier, and according to him, he has no memory of anything besides his fighting skills, his name, and birthdate. I find that doubtful."

She looked him in the eyes. "You are a young one. You seem to be approximately the age of many of our students at the Officer's Academy here. Tell me, what do you know of your weapon."

"I- uh- I don't know. All I remember was it was near me when I woke up. I decided to carry it with me, as being around it somehow... _comforted _me." 

Rhea turned to Seteth. "I do not believe he is lying."

Seteth was about to respond, "Rhea, I would advise-" 

"Trust me, Seteth. If the Goddess granted him an entirely new weapon to match his unique Crest, and then he happened to turn up here with Amnesia, then it was the will of the Goddess that we take him in." 

Seteth looked like he was about to argue, but apparently thought better of it. "What shall you do with him?"

Rhea gave a warm smile. "I shall have him enroll in the Officer's Academy, of course."

Seteth nodded and turned to Jasce. "There are three houses in the Officer's Academy. The Black Eagles, comprised of students from the Adrestian Empire, headed this year by the future empress, Edelgard, the Blue Lions, compised of students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, headed by the future king, Dimitri, and the Golden Deer, comprised of students from the Leicester Alliance, headed by the future sovereign duke, Claude. An interesting coincidence, to be sure. Here's something you may want to consider, while the classes and teachings will always still be suited to your skills, such as magic training for mages, this year, the Black Eagles house has the most magic-specialized students, the Blue Lions house has the most students with martially specialized students, and the Golden Deer has the most archer students."

Jasce gave it a moment of thought.

"The Black Eagle house."


	2. The Black Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasce is introduced to his fellow house members.

Jasce was led by Seteth to the Black Eagles classroom, where he would meet his fellow students.

"I'm sorry for calling you all here on your free day, but a new student has joined your house."

Jasce got a good look at all his fellow students. There was a woman with white hair who stood authoritatively, who he could immediately tell was Edelgard. There were four boys, one with black hair and a creepy glare, one with orange hair and an expression that exuded confidence, one with blue hair and blue eyes that seemed constantly excited, and if to counteract that excitement, someone with green hair who looked like he'd just been woken from a nap. The other three girls in the room was one with dark purple hair and a weird symbol on her face, and another purple haired girl (though it was lighter, is this a pattern?) who seemed extremely shy. The last one was a brown haired girl who wore a hat on her head. She looked absolutely stunning to him, but that wasn't something you should be thinking about when you're an amnesiac who just got enrolled in an academy.

"This is Jasce Morier, an amnesiac who is skilled in swordfighting and magic."

The brown-haired woman winked at him, which caused his heart to accelerate to double it's original speed. "He and I should get along then. That isn't to say I wouldn't like him regardless though... allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dorothea, and this shy girl right here-" She pointed at the light purple haired girl holding a book over the top of her head, "-is Bernadetta. Don't blame her for being shy to you, she's like this with everyone."

The blue-haired boy spoke up, and Jasce could hear the enthusiasm in his voice. "The name's Caspar. Good to meet ya!"

The orange-haired boy spoke next, saying "I am Ferdinand von Aegir, legiti-"

The green-haired boy cut him off in an almost bored, sleepy tone, saying "Please don't bore us all with your title, Ferdinand. I'm Linhardt. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to nap."

Edelgard shoke her head. "I apologize for the not-so-warm welcome, Jasce. I am Edelgard, your house leader. And he-" she gestured to the creepy black haired one standing next to her-" is Hubert. He can appear cold, but if you can get past that, he's rather reasonable. She-" she gestured to the dark purple haired woman with a mark on her face- "is Petra, she's come from the island nation of Brigid, so forgive her if she makes a mistake with her sentences. She is still learning the language.   
  


Jasce considered all eight of them. This would be an... _interesting _year.


	3. The New Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth takes the role of professor for the Black Eagles.

It had been a week since he had joined the Black Eagles, and he had adjusted. He made fast friends with Petra and Caspar, and he had heard Dorothea sing, which was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard (yeah, he only remembered the past week, but still), he avoided Hubert, who was constantly judging whether or not he was a benefit to Edelgard, or too great a risk. Ferdinand and Caspar loved to train with him, and Linhardt would sometimes inquire about his unique crest and Hero's Relic, to which he would often shrug. Bernadetta got a little more used to him, but not much. He had taken to calling Dorothea "Dorothy" but couldn't even muster the courage to speak properly in front of her, so he didn't even know if she minded it or not. That was funny, because having the same areas of expertise, they would often work together. One might see where problems would occur. 

Today, they were gathered to meet their new professor that had been recruited. Jasce figured it was Jeralt, because from what he heard, Jeralt was something of a legend. He had spoken with Byleth, Jeralt's son, who seemed nice enough, although he constantly had a stoic expression on his face. 

Who entered the classroom shocked everyone here. Caspar spoke first.

"Wait. So, our new professor is... you?! I didn't see that one coming."

"Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude?" Dorothy chided.

"You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him. It will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap." with that, Linhardt left.

Jasce sighed. "Typical Linhardt...," He muttered under his breath, as Byleth naturally looked towards the person standing right next to where Linhardt was.

Bernadetta gasped. "Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and... please don't talk to me too much either." She turned around.

Dorothea and Jasce both had the idea to apologize to Byleth, their voices overlapping, "I'm sorry for the chaos you walked into..." They looked at each other, suprised.

"I hear we are rather close in age, professor. I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle." Ferdinand stated, his confident smile never wavering.

"I don't mind at all." Byleth responded, simply.

"You have a gut, Professor. I will take great joy from your teachings." Petra butchers the sayings of Fodlan once again.

"Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor has guts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around saying someone so slim and attractive has a gut!" Normally, someone would be a bit jealous to hear their crush say something like that about someone else, but Jasce had figured out that that was how Dorothea operated, and if he got jealous every time, he would spend every waking moment in a jealous rage.

"Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language."

Edelgard spoke up. "Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable to treat me as you do the others. I may be the Imperial princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student. That said, know that I have high expectations of you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagle House to greatness."

Caspar cut in. "Sure, sure. Now, let's break the ice with a training session! I want to see our new teacher in action."

"Why will the ice be broken? Is this a custom I have missed in my studies?"

"Not real ice, just the ice of... um... Well, it just means let's get to know each other."

"I don't want to train! Let's just stay in the classroom and... learn from a book."

"Let's all calm down and have a lovely cup of tea, how about? Doesn't that sound lovely, Professor?"

Snoring noises could be heard from Linhardt.

"I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals, but there is a limit to what I can tolerate. The esteemed Black Eagle house requires order."

Arguing burst out between all them.

"Looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you." Hubert stated, without sympathy.

Edelgard shook her head. "Ugh, they're not normally this... rowdy. I do hope you can manage, professor."

Everyone looked at him expectantly, to which Byleth simply nodded, "I'll try."


End file.
